Display units are now very popular, and demand for outdoor use of display units is on the rise. However, to use the display units outdoors, it is necessary to overcome the problem of intrusion of rainwater into the display units, lest the display units should be damaged by rainwater and failed.
A conventional way to prevent the intrusion of rainwater into the outdoor display units is to form a hermetic structure for the display units by using rubber gaskets. However, since the currently available rubber gaskets do not provide any heat dissipation effect, the heat produced by the hermetic display units during operation can only dissipate into the external environment via the casings of the display units. In the event the heat dissipation efficiency is poor, the display units are subjected to failure when excessive heat is accumulated in the casings.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a water barrier structure for display unit, which not only provides good water barrier effect, but also good heat dissipation effect.